The One for Me
by YuriFan300
Summary: Ayano is faced with a difficult choice. While Chitose wants Ayano to be with Kyoko, her sister, Chizuru disagrees and rather wants Ayano be with Chitose. Who should Ayano be with? And how will Yui react?
1. My Feelings Never Change

**The One for Me**

**Pairings: Ayano x Kyoko, Ayano x Chitose, Yui x Kyoko**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters**

Kyoko Toshino. The girl that I loved since middle school. The happy, cheerful, but lazy kind of girl that I, Ayano Sugiura, wanted to tell my feelings to. But I wasn't able to. Why? I was afraid she wouldn't accept my feelings because of one person: Yui Funami. I had found out that both of them were childhood friends some time ago by my best friend, Chitose Ikeda. By that time, I really had a hard time confessing my feelings to Kyoko Toshino. Now that we're in high school, things have gotten more and more difficult to tell my feelings to the blonde girl. While she's off with Yui-san, I became student council president along with Chitose as Vice President. I tried and tried to focus on my work without thinking about Kyoko Toshino, but the cheerful blonde keeps playing in my head. If only she knew how I felt . . .

"Ayano-chan?" a gentle voice says.

I look up to see my best friend looking at me in worry. "Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a bit."

"Oh, I'm fine, Chitose," I reply as I try to get back to writing something on the papers.

"Were you thinking about someone?"

I stop immediately at the question. "W-what makes you say that?"

"I can see some red on your cheeks. Oh, I know. You were thinking about Toshino-san, aren't you?"

I get angry and pound the table with my fist. "There's no way I would think about that lazy brat!"

Chitose just giggles. "Don't worry. I know how to fix that." She takes off her glasses and daydreams about whatever Kyoko Toshino and I are doing. Some blood pours out from her nose shortly after. "Ahhhh . . ."

I sigh as I softly face palm myself. "You just wouldn't stop your fantasies, do you?"

Chitose just giggles and puts her glasses back on while grabbing a tissue to clean off her nosebleeds. I just look back at my work and stare at it for a bit. Kyoko Toshino. When will I ever confess my feelings towards you?

* * *

><p>It's late afternoon. I finished signing and sorting all the papers along with Chitose's help and leave the student council office. After locking the door, I turn around to notice Kyoko Toshino with Yui-san. I can feel myself blush at the sight of her, but is followed by jealousy. Is it really too late for me to confess my feelings?<p>

"Oh, Ayano-chan?" the blonde says, looking straight at me. "You're done?"

"Uh, y-yes!" I reply as I turn away to hide my blush. "W-what's it to ya?"

"Hello, Toshino-san!" Chitose greets. "And to you too, Funami-san."

"Hello," Yui says. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, Ayano-chan and I just finished with work, so we're gonna go home together," Chitose replies.

"I see." Yui-san says.

"Hey," Kyoko Toshino butts in. "Tomorrow's the weekend, so why don't we hang out together sometime?"

Hang out? With her? "Um, well, I'm kind of busy this weekend, so . . ." _No! That's not what I wanted to say, idiot! _I think to myself.

"Aw, come on!" the cheerful blonde says. "All we're doing is go to the park to have a picnic and stuff. Do you mind?"

"Oh, that's awesome!" Chitose says. "Let's do it!"

"Um . . . I don't know . . ." I shyly look at the ground. Maybe it's not so bad to go with her since I might have an opportunity to confess to her soon.

"Please, Ayano-chan?" Chitose begs.

Hearing her beg like that makes me feel a little bad for her, for she knows that I might get to spend time with Kyoko Toshino if I go. "A-alright. I'll go."

"Excellent!" Yui-san says. "We'll meet at the park at 12:00. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Chitose says, happily.

"Great!" Kyoko Toshino says. "Well then, we'll catch you later."

"Bye," Yui-san says as she waves us good-bye.

Both Chitose and I wave back as I lower my hand and shyly look down at the ground again. Chitose takes notice of my expression.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Um . . . I was just . . . surprised that she would ask something like that," I reply softly.

"Well, it's been a while since we last hung out together, so why not take our chances? Besides, don't you want to tell your feelings to Toshino-san?"

"I-I guess."

"Then, let's hang out with them. It won't hurt, right?"

I nod again as I turn away. I hope I get the chance to tell my feelings to her. With that in mind, Chitose and I continue walking down the halls until we pass by the restroom.

"Excuse me, but I need to go for a bit," the silver haired girl says.

"Ok, take your time," I reply.

As she enters the restroom, I stand by the wall and let out a sigh. Chitose was right about one thing. It has been a while since we last hung out with Yui-san and Kyoko Toshino. Last time we did that was at a game center. Kyoko was insistent on having me play two player with her and she won every game. She must be an expert or something. Then again, maybe she plays games at her house when she doesn't feel like doing her studies. That's something I have to lecture her on every time. Anyway, I have to settle my feelings with Kyoko Toshino somehow.

"Um, excuse me," a quiet voice says.

"Yes?" I say turning around.

"Can I have a word with you?"

I look over to see a person who looks just like Chitose, but with the different eye color. She looks pretty serious, which gives me the shivers a bit.

"What is it, Chizuru-san?"

"Well," the silver haired girl says as she looks around. "You know, just between us, I've noticed that my sister has been with you almost every day."

"Why, yes." I reply. "She's my best friend."

"I see," Chizuru says, adjusting her glasses. "So . . . I want to ask you something very important."

"And that is . . ."

"Listen, it seems that you and my sister have worked together for a very long time and I can see that she's getting along with you very well since she first talked to you," Chizuru explains. "And I want to know something. How do you feel about her?"

I hesitate as I think about it for a while. "Um, well . . . she's been a very nice and gentle person to me and helps and supports me with everything."

"That's not what I meant," Chizuru says.

"W-what?" I don't understand what she's trying to say.

Quickly taking my hands, Chizuru wears a serious expression as she says, "Suguira-san, do you love Chitose?"

I gasp. "E-eh!?"

"I know this is all too sudden, but please, be with my sister!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is my first Ayano x Kyoko fanfic and i know this one's a short chapter, but it'll get better later on. I came up with this while watching some of the episodes and it seems that Chizuru and Chitose have different opinions on who Ayano should be with, so I decided to write a story on it. It was very confusing, by the way, so it was really hard for me to decide as well. Trust me.**

**Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Why Her?

**Chapter 2**

**Why her?**

It feels as if someone had shot me with an arrow. Right in the heart. "I-I don't understand."

"Like I said earlier, you've been with Chitose almost every day," Chizuru says. "So, that's why I'm asking you to confess your feelings to her than that Toshino blonde girl."

"But, why Chitose?" I manage to get out. "I know she's my best friend and all, but . . . why do I have to be with her?"

Chizuru just looks down at the floor with a frown. "It seems like you were never honest with your feelings with Toshino. You couldn't tell her throughout middle school and now that you're in high school, you still can't tell her your feelings. So, just forget about her and go out with my sister."

I start to tremble while slowly putting my hand on my chest. Forget about . . . Kyoko Toshino?

"I'm very sorry," Chizuru says. "But sometimes, waiting too long can be a bad thing. She's with Funami-san, right? I've seen her with that quiet girl for quite some time, so maybe she has feelings for her, too."

"I . . . I see," I whisper while still trembling.

Chizuru starts to turn away to leave when she slightly turns her head. "Good luck, Sugiura-san. I hope you and my sister will do well as a couple."

As she walks off, I lower my head so that my long bangs hide my facial expression. Though she does have a point, I still can't let go of my feelings towards Kyoko Toshino. She's the only one I love, yet Chizuru is telling me to be with Chitose? What do I do?

I hear the bathroom door open and my best friend comes out. "Sorry it took so long. Huh?" She takes notice of my expression. "What happened? Why do you look so down all of a sudden?"

I shake my head and try to smile at her. "It's nothing, Chitose. I'm perfectly fine." Though, honestly, I'm not. I can't tell her that her sister had showed up and told me to forget about Kyoko Toshino. "Let's go."

"Okay," Chitose says, not sounding convinced, but decides to not ask any further.

Both of us exit the school and walk all the way to my home without a word. The words Chizuru had said to me still plays in my head. _Forget about Toshino and go out with my sister_. I shake my head at the thought, for I know that it wouldn't be possible. I just can't let her go. I can't.

"Ayano-chan?" I hear Chitose say. "Is something the matter?"

Again with the question? "No, I'm alright." I lie.

"You look so down again. I have the feeling that something's really wrong."

I turn and look down at the ground. Is it really necessary to hide it from her? "I'm fine, Chitose. You don't have to worry about me." I can't tell her. It might be too risky even for her. I don't want to hurt anyone.

When we arrive at my home, I enter the house followed by my best friend and head up to my room to study. We sit there in silence for quite a while. As I keep my eyes on my work, I keep glancing at my best friend, who is staring at me in worry, not even writing one single thing on her paper. Now this is gonna be much more difficult to hide.

"Do you need any help?" I ask with a sigh.

"Actually, I do," Chitose says as she drops her pencil and scoots closer to me with a serious expression on her face. "What's gotten you so down in the dumps today?"

I gasp and just try to avoid contact with her. "W-what do you mean? I told you I'm perfectly fine!"

"Don't lie to me!" Chitose says. "You've had that look ever since we've been walking home the whole time. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

I look down at the floor, wondering if it's really necessary to tell her about her sister. Feeling that it might be too risky, I ask her, "How . . . do you feel about me?"

Chitose raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"D-do you have . . . any interest in me or a-anything?"

Chitose sits back and thinks about it for a moment before saying, "Well, I know you're my best friend. You're mature, strong-willed, study super hard because of Toshino-san and always willing to support others. That's what I like about you. And, um, I don't know what else I like besides those things."

"I see," I say softly.

"Where are you going at this, anyway?"

"I just . . . wanted to ask. That's all."

The short silver haired girl hesitates before slowly nodding. "Okay." She gets back to work without another word. Good. Keep it that way. I just need some time to think this through and try to decide if I'm really able to do this. Because right now, I'm in a pinch. From what Chizuru said to me earlier, I don't really know if I have feelings for my best friend. Kyoko Toshino is the only one my heart is set on. Not any other girl. Maybe when I hang out with her and Yui-san, I'll try talking to her. This is all too confusing for me. I need more time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Sigh) Another short chapter, but don't worry! I will expand it in the next chapter! I promise! Pinky swear, okay! Okay. **

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. All the Things She's Done for Me

**Chapter 3**

**All the Things She's Done for Me**

Finally, the weekend arrives. Chitose and I left the house about a half-hour ago and walked all the way to the nearest park that Yui-san told us. I look around for a bit to notice that neither her or Kyoko Tohsino is here yet. I check my watch, which says 12:05.

"Geez, where the heck are they?" I say frowning.

"Don't worry, Ayano-chan," Chitose assures me. "They probably will be here in a few minutes."

I clench my fists in anger. "If that Kyoko Toshino doesn't show up in a few minutes, I'm gonna punch her so hard in the throat that she can't speak a single darn word!" I pump my fist in the air.

My best friend chuckles. "Aw, you're worried about Toshino-san, aren't you?"

"What do ya mean!?" I shout at her.

She just takes off her glasses and goes off into her fantasy again. Really, what does she fantasize about as far as me and Kyoko Toshino? When some blood pours out from her nose, she moans in pleasure.

"Ahhh . . . that's right," she says. Out of nowhere, someone passes her a tissue box and Chitose takes one of the tissues to wipe her nosebleeds.

I sigh as I do a face palm. I check my watch again as time ticks down. Just then, I hear some footsteps coming toward me. I look up to see a certain blonde girl and Yui-san along with her.

"Here I am!" Kyoko Toshino says, cheefully.

"You!" I shout as I point at her. "It's about time you showed up!"

"Come on. Being a little late wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Not when I'm here!"

Chitose slides in between us, laughing nervously. "Now, now, you two. All of us are here, so let's just enjoy our time, okay?"

"Yes, let's," Yui-san says as she puts a large blanket down and a basket full of food she brought over. She also brought over a frisbee and a ball to play catch with. When she's done setting up everything, all of us prepare some sandwiches to eat. I place some ham, cheese, lettuce and tomato on mine and took a bite of it. Mm! Super delicious! I look over to see what the others are eating. Yui-san just made a left-over meatloaf sandwich, Chitose is eating some rice while Kyoko Toshino made her own ham and cheese sandwich.

I look over at mine and hers, feeling a blush coming over my face. "Y-you could've made a healthier sandwich, you know?" I try to say while turning away.

"Yeah, but I like this a lot better," the blonde replies, holding up her sandwich with a smile.

"Good for you," Yui-san says, being slightly annoyed.

As we continue eating, I stare at Kyoko Toshino. _She's just so cute when she eats. _I think to myself. I figure that this is not the right time to confess just yet. Maybe after lunch or something? But then, Chizuru-san appears in my head again, reminding me that I have to be with Chitose. I just shake my head at the thought again. _No! It's not right for me to do this when . . ._

"Um, Ayano?" Kyoko Toshino says. "Are you okay?"

"Ah! Uh, yeah, sure!" I suddenly jump at the sound of her voice and turn away to hide my blush. "I'm fine!"

The blonde looks over at me and comes over closer to me, making me blush even harder.

"U-uh, w-what are you doing!?" I cry out, afraid of what she might do to me.

"You got some crumbs on your face," she says as she takes a napkin. "Here, let me get that for you."

She wipes my face gently until all of it comes off. I can't stop blushing. _I . . . I have been touched by Kyoko Toshino! _I think. _It's like a dream come true!_

"There! All done!"

I touch my cheek to make sure that it's completely gone, still having a blush on my face. "T-thanks."

"No problem!" She replies and goes back to her lunch.

I glance at the blonde, feeling very pleased that she was able to do that for me. Maybe she's not as bad as she seems. Still, she can be pretty naughty, lazy and also silly. With that in mind, I just go back to eating.

* * *

><p>When we're all done with lunch, all of us stand up and decide to take a walk for a bit before doing anything else. Kyoko Toshino immediately walks next to Yui-san, which for me, blew my chances of talking to her. So, I end up walking next to Chitose. We walk around the park for a while, looking at the beautiful scenery. We see some children running around with adults watching them, other kids playing on the playground, some elderly couple feeding some seeds to birds and so on. I smile at the scenery of this park, feeling very relaxed. I then look over at Kyoko Toshino, who is smiling at the scenery herself. For me, I can just imagine myself holding hands with her, observing the exact same thing, only that's what I'm hoping for when I . . .<p>

Anyway, I turn my head around so that she doesn't notice me staring at her and continue walking along the park. There' no way I could confess to her when she's with Yui-san! Argh! Just why is it so hard!?

"Hey, Ayano!" the blonde says to me. "Wanna go look at the fountain together?"

"Huh? I didn't know there's a foundation in the middle of the park," I say, scratching my head.

"No, not at the park, silly!" Kyoko Toshino giggles. "The fountain that's next to the park!" She points in the direction where the streets are and I notice the huge fountain with lots of people gathered around, gazing at the beautiful water sprinkling out of the faucets. My eyes widen at amazement.

"Whoa!" I say.

"Come on!" the blonde says, quickly taking my hand. "Let's go! I heard that you can also make wishes in there as well!"

"R-really?" I didn't expect this to happen. Before I could even object, Kyoko Toshino just drags me to the fountain for both of us to observe.

I have to admit: it looks even more beautiful up close, but also . . . with Kyoko Toshino by my side. I couldn't have been more happy than before. Both of us walk up to the fountain and the blonde takes out her wallet. This tells me to take out mine as well, but when I do, I notice that I had forgotten it back home. Oh, why in the world would I do that!? I know I was in a hurry and all, but to forget my wallet is just plain stupid!

"Here," Kyoko Toshino holds out her hand, revealing a quarter she's holding. "I have extra in case you don't have your money."

_N-no way,_ I think to myself. _It's like she read my mind or something._ I can't believe she would even do that for me. But . . . why?

"T-thanks," I say softly as I take the coin.

"Great! Now we'll both make our wishes!" Upon saying that, she takes a step towards the fountain, flips the coin in the water and holds her hands together like she's praying while closing her eyes.

Whatever she's wishing for, I hope for the best of her. Taking a deep breath, I also flip the coin into the water. Closing my eyes and putting my hands together, I make on simple wish in my head, _Please let me be with Kyoko Toshino. I love her and I want to be by her side forever._ When that's done, both she and I look at each other. She gives me a bright smile and a thumbs up, which makes me blush a little and turn away. I've never gotten a thumbs up from her before. Maybe she's congratulating me on my wish or something. Whatever it is, I hope she's happy with her wish, too.

After about a few minutes of observing the fountain, Kyoko Toshino and I go back and meet up with Yui-san and Chitose.

"So, how was the fountain?" Yui-san says.

"It was a great view!" Kyoko Toshino says, cheerfully. "Ayano and I had a lot of fun, right?"

"Oh, y-yes," I reply, having a blush on my face again. I look at her smiling face, seeing that she really enjoyed it.

"That's good to hear," Yui-san says. "Want to come?"

"Sure!"

The blonde quickly takes Yui-san's hand and walks off while I stare at them, holding hands. Seeing them like this makes me feel jealous and disappointed at the same time. Was Chizuru-san right about Yui-san having feelings for Kyoko Toshino? For me, I just don't know anymore. Trying not to cry, I just walk to where Chitose is standing and just walk with her.

* * *

><p>We've been in the park for the whole afternoon until the sun is setting. And the whole afternoon, I had a little talk with Kyoko Toshino or no time at all with her. To be honest, she was too busy with Yui-san and clinging to her like she was her own girlfriend. <em>Girlfriend . . .<em> I really wish it could be the same for me. I didn't have a chance to confess my feelings at all to her. How stupid I am for waiting for too long. Chizuru-san was right about that as well. I'm just no good about being honest with Kyoko Toshino and it's really frustrating. Why can't I just say those three simple words to her?

"Hey," Yui-san says. "Since we still have some time left, why don't we watch the sunset together on that little hill over there?" She points to the direction at the end of the park.

"That's a great idea!" Chitose says, clasping her hands together and turns to me. "Well, let's go, Ayano-chan!"

"Okay," I just nod and walk with the others to the hill.

We walk all the way up to the top where a big thick tree is standing and sit by it. I sit in the bottom while Chitose sits a few inches close to me. Kyoko Toshino and Yui-san sit above us and observe the beautiful sunset. I start to smile at this beautiful scenery as I look around to notice that there are very few people at this park now. They're probably going home now for dinner or something. Anyway, I look down at the ground while hugging my knees. Well, since I'm never able to confess my feelings to the blonde, I'm left wondering if Kyoko Toshino loves Yui-san after all. No, that can't be possible, right? I mean, there isn't any proof yet that they are girlfriends. Maybe there's still a chance for me to be honest.

"Ayano?" Kyoko Toshino says. "Why are you all the way down here? Come sit with me and we'll watch it from up here."

I turn to her angrily. "I'm just fine by myself, thank you!"

Kyoko Toshino just giggles. "You're silly. You can't see the full view from here. Come and I'll take you up high so we can see the whole thing." She takes my hand and walks me up to the very top of the hill with Yui-san following. Chitose follows soon after.

Still holding my hand, both Kyoko Toshino and I sit side by side and watch the sun go down, saying its final good-byes. I feel a major blush coming over me as I glance at the blonde. _She's even offering to have me watch the sun set with her. _I think to myself. But I'm still wondering why she would do this for me. Doesn't she love Yui-san?

"Ahh, now this is what I call watching a beautiful sunset!" Kyoko Toshino sighs happily. "Right, Ayano?"

I just turn away, blushing. "Y-you can call it whatever you want." _That's not what I want to say, idiot!_ I think.

The blonde just giggles as she turns to Yui-san and smiles. The black haired girl smiles as well and turns to the sunset. The sun is about to disappear when Yui-san takes hold of Kyoko Tohshino's hand. I gasp softly at this sight and just turn away. I don't want to see any more of this now that I'm pretty sure that Yui-san loves Kyoko Toshino. But what about her? I just don't understand why she would be happy with both of us. Could it be that she doesn't have the one she loves yet? This is all too confusing.

I look over at Kyoko Toshino, who has her eyes on the sun set and her holding hands with Yui-san. I then think about if I should confess to her or not. Then, I shake my head sadly. No, not when Yui-san is around. She'll be heartbroken if she found out I love Kyoko Toshino. Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I think about this.

"Ayano-chan?" Chitose says as she scoots closer to me. "Is everything okay?"

I shake my head as I glance at Kyoko Toshino. Chitose then understood what I was feeling and just pats me on the shoulder, telling me not to worry and there will always be a next time. Will there be a next time?

* * *

><p>Night falls. All of us are on the sidewalk, saying our good-byes as I just stand there, looking disappointed. Not once did I ever get a chance to confess my feelings towards Kyoko Toshino. Because she's with Yui-san, the girl that she might be in love with. As both Chitose and Yui-san say good-bye to each other, the short silver haired girl turns to me.<p>

"Ayano-chan?" she says. "Don't you want to say good-bye?"

I just nod and walk up to Yui-san. "I'll see you later, Yui-san." I put out my hand.

The black haired girl smiles as she gently grips it. "Same to you. I had fun today."

"Same here," I reply with a small smile. I turn to Kyoko Toshino with a blush on my face. The blonde just smiles as she walks up to me and wraps her arms around me, making me blush even harder. "K-K-Kyoko Toshino!?"

"I had a great time, Ayano," she says gently. "But most of all, I had fun with you. You might have not had fun for the most part, but I can tell that you were happy, even when you were with me. So, I want to thank you for your time."

My heart skips a beat when she says that to me. She had fun with me, even though she had her time with Yui-san? She pulls away, giggles and rejoins Yui-san. I have a loss for words as she and Yui-san walk off together home. I don't believe it. All this time, even when I didn't get a chance to confess, Kyoko Toshino still didn't mind hanging with me. Now part of me feels happy while another part of me feels indecisive. Now that I'm seeing her hang with Yui-san more and more, I'm starting to feel that both of them might like each other. It's a possibility, but I don't really know for sure.

Chitose looks at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

I turn to her as I just nod my head. "I'm fine. It's just . . . I had a great time with all of you."

"I had fun, too!" Then, she realizes something. "Oh, yeah! Did you get a chance to confess yet?"

I shake my head sadly. "I . . . waited too long."

Chitose just pats me on the shoulder again. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance. I promise."

"But . . . what about Yui-san?"

"What about her?" Chitose raises an eyebrow.

"She . . . I mean, Kyoko Toshino might be, um . . ." I'm not really sure if I should be saying this.

However, Chitose had already figured out what I'm trying to say. "Ah, you're worried about Toshino-san falling in love with Funami-san? Well, you can tell that they are happy together. But hey, Toshino-san had the opportunity to spend some time with you. Isn't that a good thing?"

"I-I guess. But it's not the same as being together with her." Tears are starting to form again. "And I'm just afraid that I'll never be able to get together with her."

"Aw, don't cry, Ayano-chan." Chitose says as she hugs me. "Everything will be fine. Maybe there's still a chance to confess."

"Thanks for your assurance, Chitose," I say as I slightly turn away. "But . . . let's just keep the way things are for right now. It seems that Kyoko Toshino is happy already." It's no use. I have to keep Yui-san happy if I want to do the right thing and try to follow what Chizuru-san says.

However, Chitose grabs my shoulders while wearing a serious expression on her face. "You can't give up now! Sure you've waited too long, but that's all in the past now! You can do it, Ayano-chan! I believe in you because you've had feelings for her the whole time! Don't you want to be with the one you love and not suffer from depression?"

I just nod.

"Then, you must keep on standing up and be brave! No more waiting!" She lets go of me and smiles. "You're my best friend, Ayano-chan and I want you to be happy."

"Chitose . . ." A couple of tears drop from my eyes. She's right, after all. I shouldn't think about how Yui-san feels about Kyoko Toshino. No mater what, I have to confess to Kyoko Toshino!

"It's alright, Ayano-chan," Chitose says, gently. "I'll be there to support you all the way."

I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile. "Thank you, Chitose."

With that, both of us walk back home.

* * *

><p>That night, while lying in bed, I start to think about what Chitose had said to me earlier. If I'm able to confess to her just one more time, maybe things would get better for me. But I don't know about Yui-san. I mean, she might have already have had feelings for her and already confessed to her for all I know. No, no, no, NO! That's not possible, is it!? Kyoko Toshino doesn't really have feelings for anybody, yet, so I still have a chance! Tears were starting to form again. I just don't know anymore. This is all to confusing for me and if I fail my confession again, it will be history for me. So . . . I might as well try getting closer to Chitose.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! Anyone want to vote on who Ayano should be with? Chitose or Kyoko? Feel free to put it in the reviews if you want! Because to be honest, I'm sort of confused myself! Haha! Chizuru and Chitose satisfy me because of their different opinions on who Ayano should be with! But in my opinion, Ayano x Kyoko are the best couple! *pumps a fist in the air* The best couple, I say! **

**A-anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. So close, yet so far away

**Chapter 4**

**So close, yet so far away**

Back at school, I am feeling very fatigued today. I had trouble sleeping last night because of one thing: Kyoko Toshino and Yui-san. I jus can't get these two out of my head, for what they seemed to be like a couple or something. Now, I don't really know for sure, but to me they are. If Kyoko Toshino likes Yui-san, then I'm done for. There's no way to confess to her if it's like this. But according to Chitose, she believes that I might still have a chance, which probably won't happen, but I'll never know. Back at the park, she only wanted me to be happy. She didn't want me to give up, even if Kyoko Toshino is hanging out with Yui-san. But even if she wants to make me happy, I couldn't help but wonder how she would feel if I told her how I felt about her. Chizuru-san wanted me to be with her instead. So . . . why is it so hard to just stick with Chitose?

I had spent the whole hour thinking about this as Chitose and I were at the student council room, sorting out papers.

"Ayano-chan?" my best friend says. "Are you okay?"

"I've been thinking,' I say as I look up at her. "Is it really possible that Kyoko Toshino and Yui-san like each other?"

The short silver haired girl just smiles sadly. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. Lately, I've seen Toshino-san with Funami-san most of the time, but I don't think it's possible that they are a couple." She stacks the papers on the table. "But I'm sure you can still confess to Toshino-san, right?"

"I guess . . ."

"Don't worry, Ayano-chan. You'll still get your chance! I know it! Remember what I told you at the park? Never give up on your wish to be with Toshino-san." She takes off her glasses and goes off into her fantasy again, followed by a stream of blood pouring out from her nose seconds later.

Chitose's right about one thing. But what about Chizuru-san? What will she say when she finds out that I'm still thinking about Kyoko Toshino?

"All done!" Chitose says as she observes our fine work. "Now then, wanna go and grab some ice cream?"

"Alright," I reply as I grab my bag.

Both of us exit the student council room, lock the door and head out when I notice Kyoko Toshino and Yui-san walking in the hallway. Just my luck.

"Hey, you two!" Kyoko Toshino says, happily. "What's happening?"

"Oh, we're just going to grab some ice cream," Chitose replies. "Want to come with us?"

"No thank you," Yui-san says. "Kyoko and I have a lot of studying to do. Thanks for the offer though."

"Aww!" the blonde pouts her lips. "Can't we go get ice cream now? I'm desperate to have rum raisin!"

"That's not happening," Yui-san says.

"Boo!" Kyoko Toshino turns away while still pouting her lips. "You're no fair!"

"You can have it after you study," Yui-san says.

Kyoko nods reluctantly and turns to me with a bright smile on her face. "Ayano~! How about we study together?"

"Eh!?" I never expected to hear her say that before. "L-like I'd study with you!" I shout, reverting to my hot-headed state.

"Now, now," Chitose says. "If we all want to study together, why don't we go to Ayano-chan's place?"

I flinch as I jump back in shock. "Ch-Chitose!? Y-you can't be serious!"

"Acutally," Kyoko Toshino says, rubbing her chin. "That's not such a bad idea."

"What in the heck are you going at this!?" I shout at her.

The blonde just shrugs. "Nothing special. Just thought that it would be fun to have all of us study together, especially with you, Ayano."

I blush harder. "T-there's no way I could study with you."

"Oh, don't worry!" Chitose says as she takes off her glasses again, going off into her fantasy world. Shortly after, blood pours out from her nose. "Ahh, yes! That's it!"

I sigh as I face palm myself. "What will I ever do with you?" I decide to go out for some air for a bit since this is getting too rowdy. "Um, I have to use the bathroom for a second. Could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Oh, no problem," Yui-san says as she helps Chistose wipe out the blood from her nose. "Take your time."

"Thanks."

With that, I take my leave and head down to the restroom. Man, that was very surprising when Kyoko Toshino suddenly said that she would study with me. What will I do when we study together? I'll just have to be calm and help her with whatever she needs help with. However, as I was about to enter the bathroom, I notice Chizuru-san walking from the corner.

"Hey," she says, quietly. "Do you have a moment?"

"Um," I hastily look around to see if anyone's watching. "Okay, but make it quick. My friends are waiting for me."

"It'll be a moment," Chizuru-san says as she walks up to me and pulls me aside. "How are things going with you and my sister?"

"Um, it's going pretty well," I reply. I can say that it's an "honest" answer. "Nothing really special happened."

"Alright. And are you keeping away from that Toshino girl?"

"I'm trying to."

"Trying is not good enough. Sugiura-san, you still hold feelings for her, don't you?"

"I . . . I do." I just can't hide it from her anymore. Nothing ever takes my mind of Kyoko Toshino, even if I hang out with Chitose.

"I thought so," Chizuru says. "You should know that Toshino is nothing but a trouble maker and Funami-san is also holding feelings for her. What will you do when she finds out your love interest is that Toshino girl?"

I just look down at the floor, knowing exactly what might happen. "I just . . . can't let go of her."

"You have to!" Chizuru presses. "Think about Funami-san. Don't you want her to be happy? Then, be with my sister!"

"I can't!" I cry feeling tears forming in my eyes. "You have no idea how I would feel if I forget about her!"

Chizuru-san steps closer to me. "I'm very sorry, Sugiura-san. But there's no other way. Either forget about Toshino and be with my sister so she can be happy, or make Funami-san suffer."

I shake my head as I turn away. Now this is very confusing. Chizuru-san is just making my head spin from all this decision making. Why should I have to decide? "Chitose only wants _me _to be happy. She totally supports me in being with Kyoko Toshino, so you telling me to be with her is just lame."

Chizuru-san shakes her head. "Even so, Toshino is with Funami-san right now. It's impossible for you to be with that blonde girl since you waited too long. So, your only option is to be with my sister. I'm sorry." She turns to leave when she slightly turns her head. "I just . . . want both of you to be happy." She then walks away, leaving me standing here, wide eyed. Now she's going on with making me happy?

Clenching my fists in anger, I hang down my head, making my long bangs hide my expression. I don't know what to do anymore. If I confess to Kyoko Toshino, Yui-san will be devastated, so I should stick with Chitose. If I do that, then both Yui-san and I will be happy. If that's the case, then Chizuru-san might have a point. But . . . these feelings for Kyoko Toshino . . . they will never go away. I will be the one who will be devastated.

* * *

><p>Late that night, the four of us are almost done with our studying. I sit next to Chitose while Yui-san is sitting next to Kyoko Toshino. As I look up at them, Yui-san is showing the blonde some problems that she's stuck on. Kyoko Toshino nods as she writes down what she's saying and smiles at her. Yui-san smiles back at her as she keeps on showing her how to do the problems. I, however, keep on staring at them, feeling jealous that the two are having fun together. With a sigh, I finish the last problem and close my textbook. Chitose looks up at me, seeing that I'm finished.<p>

"You're finished already?" she asks.

"Yes. Want something to drink?"

"I'll have some juice, please."

"Same here," Yui-san says.

"Me too!" Kyoko Toshino says, raising her hand up. "Oh, bring me some rum raisin while you're at it."

"I don't have any," I reply, frowning.

"Aw, maaaaan!" Kyoko Toshino groans.

"Just go get the juice," Yui-san says, being slightly annoyed.

"Alright." I say as I leave the room. Walking down the stairs, I try to keep my composure as I try to figure out how to hand Kyoko Toshino her drink properly without any mistakes.

It took only about 5 minutes to get the drinks prepared and I arrive in my room to find that everyone is finished with their work.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I say as I put the tray down. I hand Yui-san and Chitose the drinks. But with the last drink, I slowly hand Kyoko Toshino the juice. "H-here you go."

"Thanks, Ayano!" She reaches in to grab the drink, but touches my hand by accident.

I quickly flinch by the touch, making the drink tip over and spill on my clothing. "AAAHHHH! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"It wasn't me!" the blonde argues. "You were the one who leapt back!"

"You . . . are . . . an idiot!"

"You guys, there's no time to argue!" Yui-san says. "We need to get Ayano cleaned up!"

"I'll do it!" Kyoko Toshino volunteers, immediately standing up. She runs out of the room, probably going to get napkins.

I look down at my wet clothing, feeling that the blonde is right. I was the one who flinched in the first place. It's just that . . . her touch was so unexpected that I was surprised to be touched by her again. Loud footsteps were heard from the stairs and up to my room with Kyoko Toshino with a handful of paper towels. She begins to wipe some of the wet spots on my clothing to dry it off a little. It might have been too late, but at least it can repair some of the damage. When it wasn't working, Kyoko Toshino looks at my clothing with a sad look on her face.

"I'm afraid that you have to change your clothes," she says.

"I guess you're right," I reply with a sigh. I grab some dry clothes and go into the bathroom to change. Ah, what an embarrassment! Me reacting to Kyoko Toshino's touch like that. I felt like not showing my face anymore. I changed into a plain green shirt with blue jeans and come out of the bathroom.

Kyoko Toshino immediately runs up to me. "Are you alright?"

I gently push her away, while looking away hiding my blush. "I'm fine."

"Goodie!" Chitose says happily. "Now that it's over, what should we do now?"

"Well, Kyoko and I should probably get home," Yui-san says, standing up. "Besides, we have a big test tomorrow, so thank you for studying with us."

"Oh, no problem!" Chitose replies. "We're very glad you could come over to Ayano-chan's house!"

"Yeah!" Kyoko Toshino says as she turns to me. "Although, nothing could be more fun if Ayano was the one helping me with the problems!"

I flinch again as I revert to my hot-headed state again. "L-Like I would teach a lazy brat like you!"

The blonde just giggles. "Sometimes, you just satisfy me, Ayano. You haven't changed a bit."

"W-well, of course I haven't changed!" I stutter while averting my eyes back and forth. "Wh-what are you trying to say?"

Kyoko Toshino giggles again and stands up to join Yui-san.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Yui-san says.

"Bye," Chitose and I reply in unison as we wave to them

When both of them leave, I close the door and let out a sigh.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Chitose says.

"Yes, it was," I reply, softly. "Say . . . do you want to sleepover tonight?"

"Sure, but I'll have to check with my family to make sure. Why?"

"I just . . . want you to sleep with me." I decided to go with Chizuru-san's advice and see how it goes. Because I don't think it will be the same as being with Kyoko Toshino.

"Alright. I'll call my sister to let her know." She takes out her phone and dials the number. While doing that, I just sit on my bed, thinking again and again if that's the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Late that night, while Chitose and I get in bed, I get the feeling that this isn't really that much fun. I mean, she's my best friend, yes, but having her sleepover with me just isn't feeling right. I keep tossing and turning as I think about this.<p>

"What's wrong, Ayano-chan?" Chitose asks. "Can't get to sleep?"

"No," I reply honestly as I sit up. "Chitose, I'm kind of not feeling right with this."

"Why? Because you're not with Toshino-san?"

I just nod my head.

"You know, I've been wondering for a long time . . . how long are you going to keep at it? Don't you want to be with Toshino-san?"

"Chitose . . . I don't think it's really possible anymore."

The short silver haired girl frowns as she sits up as well. "What do you mean?"

"You sister . . . just asked me a favor: to forget about Kyoko Toshino and rather hang out with you instead."

"What!?" Chitose gasps.

"It's true. She thinks it's best if I fell in love with you, Yui-san will be happy with Kyoko Toshino."

"Ayano-chan, I can't believe Chizuru would even tell you this. When did she talk to you?"

"Two days ago. I'm so sorry for hiding it from you."

Silence fills the room for a minute. Then, Chitose looks up at me with a serious expression.

"Ayano-chan, even if my sister has a different opinion on your relationship, I don't care. You decide what's best for you. I can't decide for you, even if my sister wants you to be with someone else, you decide whether or not it's an option." She takes hold of my hands. "I love you, Ayano-chan and I'd be more than happy to be by your side if you want, but like I said earlier, I want you to be happy. Funami-san might not like it, but she will probably understand. Besides, Yoshikawa-san will have a chance with her if she wants to."

"No, she's in a different high school, remember?" I remind my best friend.

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

It's true. Akari-san, Chinatsu-san, Himawari-san and Sakurako-san attended a different high school for some reason. Not that I minded them to be away from us, but since I had moved after graduating from middle school, I came to this high school along with Chitose, Yui-san and Kyoko Toshino. Since then, we found out that the four of them had attended another high school near their homes. We rarely hang out with them since we're so far away from them, but it's not too bad. Still, I would kind of feel bad for Yui-san if I were to be with Kyoko Toshino.

"I'll . . . just try my best," I say to my best friend. "I mean, it' now or never, right?"

"Yes, go for it!" Chitose says. "Let me know how it goes, okay? I will be rooting for you!"

I smile at her. "Thanks, Chitose." I had decided to give it one last shot. I can't back down now! I just need to gather my strength and courage to confess.

With that, both of us go to sleep, praying and hoping that this will work.

* * *

><p>Back at the school that afternoon, I had passed the test and thought about what I'm going to say to Kyoko Toshino. I had thought long and hard about this and I'm finally going to tell her! There's no turning back! Walking down the halls, I search for Kyoko Toshino. She should be out of class by now, so she should be coming by soon. So . . . why isn't she showing up? It's right down this hallway by the student council. I look around for that blonde girl, but she's nowhere to be found. I decide to check upstairs and see if she's there. There's no time to lose! As quick as light, I sprint down the hall to the stairs to find her up there. Yes! Now for the moment of truth.<p>

"Kyoko Toshi-" But as I'm about to walk up there, I find her and Yui . . . kissing? In an instant, my heart sinks down like a boat drowning in the water as I drop on my knees, trembling at this horrible sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! What will Ayano do now? Are Yui and Kyoko really a couple? Will she ever get the one she loves? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. Choices

**Chapter 5**

**Choices**

**Author's Note: Hello! I just realized that I've been getting the spelling of Kyouko's name wrong! Turns out that it's spelled with a "U" all this time, considering all the fanfics I read and reviews. Maybe it doesn't really matter how Kyouko's name is spelled, but no matter. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far and thanks so much for the awesome reviews! XD**

_Why?_ I think to myself. _Why wasn't I told they were together?_ I didn't have to confront Yui-san about this. It is right in front of me all along. I guess they were just hiding the fact that they were together just so that I wouldn't be upset. Tears were forming in my eyes as I look down at the ground, not wanting to see any more.

"Huh? Ayano?" Yui-san says.

I look up at her as she shows a concerned expression on her face with Kyouko Toshino turning towards me. I stand up and try to smile at them.

"Is there something you need?" Yui-san asks.

"No," I reply softly. "I'm sorry for bothering you two. And . . . I can see that you are together, so . . . I wish both of you the best of luck."

"Eh?" Kyouko Toshino raises an eyebrow and looks over at Yui-san and then back to me.

But I just turn away and run off, crying. There's no need to confess to Kyouko Toshino now. I was too late. Halfway down the hall, I stop to catch my breath and turn back to where I came from. The image of them kissing appears in my head again and a couple of tears fall freely from my eyes. Looks like I can't be with the one I love anymore. I . . . have failed.

"Ayano-chan?" Chitose says.

I look up at her, still having tears in my eyes, which makes her expression change. "Ayano-chan, did something happen?"

I say nothing as I quickly wrap my arms around her and just sob my heart out. Kyouko Toshino . . . why?

"Ayano-chan . . ." Chitose just gently hugs me back, making me cry even harder. I needed comfort from my best friend as much as I could since my chances of being with the one I love had been thwarted.

I keep on sobbing for a good 15 minutes, letting out everything I had been holding back and crying her name over and over again. Since she wants to be with Yui-san, I might as well accept it. Good-bye . . . Kyouko.

**Chitose's P.O.V (Point of View)**

My sister and I walk home in silence. After seeing Ayano-chan cry like that, I felt like crying, too. When she had calmed down, she told me everything. I was very surprised that she even saw Toshino-san kissing Funami-san. Could it be that they were together all along and they didn't even bother telling us? That's what Ayano-chan told me as well. She was totally devastated from seeing those two kissing that she had to go home to be alone for a while and I couldn't blame her. What will she do now?

Oh, yeah. I have to discuss things with my sister, too. Even though she's the one who made this mess, I still forgive her. It was her opinion for me to stay by Ayano-chan's side, yet I wanted her to stay by Toshino-san's side because Ayano-chan loves her. She had loved her ever since the start of middle school. She had laid eyes on her and thought she was cute, but wouldn't want to admit it. That's when I started my fantasy gig because of that. I always wanted those two together, no matter what situation we're in. Yet, my sister wants me to be with Ayano-chan since I became friends with her that one day when she was by herself at her desk. I could just remember it like it was yesterday.

****Flashback****

_It was a day after the opening ceremony and I just happened to walk in the classroom when I saw her sitting by herself at her desk. No one seemed to talk to her, which seemed a little strange, but fine. She looked a little down as well, probably feeling a little lonely since no one wanted to talk to her, so I decided to try to have a talk with her. Being the kind and gentle person I am, I sat by Ayano-chan._

_"Hey, there!" I said cheerfully._

_"Hey," she said softly, turning to me. _

_"You looked a little lonely back there, so I decided to come and talk to you."_

_"Th-thanks." The tone in her voice seemed a little shy, but kind. Why wouldn't anyone want to talk with her? "Um, I'm Ayano Sugiura."_

_"And I'm Chitose Ikeda! It's a pleasure to meet you, Ayano-chan!" I shake her hand with a smile. _

_And then, Ayano-chan smiles as well as she shakes my hand._

****End of Flashback****

It was then, after school, I had told Chizuru about Ayano-chan and how I was able to talk to her. Chizuru seemed very surprised, but happy that I made a new friend here at school. However, it wasn't until I had found out that my own sister is starting to have fantasies of her own. I didn't know what it was until it was hinted that I was with Ayano-chan every single day. Pretty soon, I had accepted her opinion on Ayano-chan's relationship and she unfortunately didn't accept mine. She sort of dislikes Toshino-san for some reason, but maybe it was because Toshino-san was annoying her back at the library one time she first met her. Whatever it was, I always try to encourage her to get along with Toshino-san.

When Chizuru and I are starting to eat dinner together, I decide to pop the question.

"Hey, Chizuru?"

"Hm?"

"Ayano-chan told me about you trying to have me be by her side," I explain to her.

She stops eating right when I say that.

"I know that you're trying to help, but you should think about Ayano-chan's feelings," I continue. "Right now, she's pretty devastated because of what she saw earlier that afternoon. I love you, Chizuru, but sometimes, you should think about someone else's feelings before trying to manipulate them into having someone else."

It is then that Chizuru's eye begin to fill with tears. "Nee-san . . ." She jumps into my chest and starts crying for some reason.

"Ch-Chizuru?" I'm confused to why she's crying like that.

"I just . . . I just wanted to make you both happy!" she sobs. "Because if Toshino is with Sugiura-san, then what will you do? How will Funami-san feel? There's just no other way!"

I smile gently as I stroke her hair. "I know how you feel, but I actually wouldn't mind Ayano-chan being with Toshino-san. Sure I'll be lonely without her, but I have you, right? That will never change."

Chizuru looks up at me, still having tears in her eyes. "Nee-san . . ."

"I'm glad you're thinking of my feelings and Funami-san's," I say softly. "But right now, Ayano-chan needs some cheering up. We can't have her looking depressed forever, do we?"

Chizuru sniffles. "No."

"Then, let's try tomorrow," I suggest. "I'll go talk with Fuanmi-san to see what's up and why she was kissing Tohsino-san and then probably Ayano-chan soon after. She might want to know why they were kissing and stuff."

Both of us let go and Chizuru wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says, softly.

"It's alright." I reply. "I forgive you."

With that, both of us embrace each other.

* * *

><p>Back at school, I don't see Ayano-chan anywhere. Not even in the classroom. Could she be late or something? Or maybe she didn't want to come to school to face Toshino-san? I guess she's still depressed over yesterday that she can't come to school today. Then, I'll have to talk to her after school. As I walk in the halls, I notice Toshino-san and Funami-san walking by, so I wave to them.<p>

"Hi," Funami-san says. "Where's Ayano?"

"Oh, she's not feeling well," I lie. "So, she can't come to school today."

"I see," Toshino-san says. "Can we go see her after school?"

"Um, I don't think it's such a good idea," I say, waving my hands. "She's, uh, has the flu, so no one is supposed to see her today!"

"Boo!" Toshino-san pouts her lips. "I want to make her feel better!"

"Please," Funami-san scoffs. "All you ever do is annoy her."

"Aw!"

The warning bell rings, which makes everyone scramble to their classes.

"Oh, we'd better get going," Funami-san says. "We'll see you later, Chitose-san."

"Bye," I wave at them as they walk past me.

Now that I think about, I'll probably try to talk to Toshino-san first and see what's going on. Funami-san can wait. I just want to see how Toshino-san feels about Funami-san before doing anything else. I'm thinking that the kiss might have to do something with it.

* * *

><p>By lunch time, I try to look for Toshino-san down the halls since they are on their way to the cafeteria. If I can get information from her, then maybe Ayano-chan might still have a chance to be with her and tell her that it was an all misunderstanding. I look around everywhere, but there is no sign of Toshino-san. However, right as I turn around, in a blink of an eye, there she is, telling Funami-san something and then happily walking off. This is my chance to talk with her. Gathering some confidence, I casually walk up to her with a smile on my face.<p>

"Oh, hello, Chitose," Toshino-san says. "What's up?"

"I just want to have a talk with you," I reply. "Here, want to go to the student council room?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Uh, it's just our little private talk. Don't let Funami-san know, okay?"

"Uh, s-sure . . . " Her expression tells me that she didn't want to do it, but decides to do it anyway since she knows that there's some rum raisin in the fridge waiting for her.

Happy that she accepted my request, both of us go into the student council room, lock the door so that no one comes in and sit down at the table while Toshino-san grabs some rum raisin to eat. I just giggle softly at this, thinking that Ayano-chan might be surprised once she notices that the ice cream is gone. While Toshino-san is enjoying her rum raisin, I get right into the topic.

"Toshino-san," I say with a serious expression. "Tell me: do you recall when you were kissing Funami-san yesterday?"

"Yes, why?" She puts some ice cream in her mouth when she says this.

"I was wondering: do you love Funami-san?"

There is silence for a moment, except her digging into the ice cream. When she swallows, she thinks about it for a moment.

"Technically, no, but Yui does seem to love me."

"Ah, so that explains why she's kissing you."

Toshino-san nods and looks down at the ground. "Although, I never returned my feelings to her."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She gives me a sad smile. "To be honest, Yui was the one who confessed to me that afternoon. I was so shocked and surprised that she would even confess to me and before I could answer, Ayano came into the scene. I did't get a chance to respond to Yui's confession since then."

"I see . . ." So it _was_ all a big misunderstanding. Ayano-chan just didn't see it very clearly as though she thought they were a couple. She was depressed for nothing this whole time!

"Where's Ayano now?" Toshino-san asks, wearing a serious expression on her face.

"She's in her room, moping," I reply sadly. "Seeing you and Funami-san kissing hit her really hard."

"Then we must go to her!" Toshino-san says, standing up from the table.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I cannot understand Toshino-san's determination.

"We have to let Ayano know about this right away, otherwise . . ." She looks down at the ground, probably knowing what might happen if a person who is super depressed might do to solve their problems.

"Oh, no!" I quickly stand up as well. "We must hurry before it's too late!"

As quick as a flash, both of us sprint out of the student council room and exit the school to go to Ayano-chan's house, hoping that we're not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>**Ayano's P.O.V**<strong>

It's dark. Dark and cold in here. And . . . I like that feeling. There's no one else to bother me, nothing to fear and nothing to think about. I'm just alone in this dark, dark room, hugging my knees while on my bed. I want to be away from this horrible world, let go of those painful memories and just shut myself from the rest of the world. I'm nothing to this world now. I might as well . . . go away. I look over at a sharp object on my nightstand, a pair of scissors. I slowly start to pick it up and examine it for a bit. Maybe . . . if I go away, everyone else would be happy with their lovers. Maybe . . . they would even find a better student council president other than me. Maybe . . . Yui-san will be happy with the one she loves now. Kyouko Toshino . . . Oh, how I loved you right until the end. I point the scissors right at the center, making sure that I won't miss an inch. This is my choice to live my life. My choice to love someone that is now been taken away from me. And now . . . maybe I can finally rest in peace. It's . . . my choice . . .

"AYANO-CHAN, NOOOO!"

My door slams open and out comes my best friend, panting from probably running up here.

"Ch-Chitose!?" I gasp as I glance down at where I'm about to take my life.

"Oh, my gosh! Do have any idea how devastated I would be if you had done that!?"

Tears form in my eyes as I look down at the floor. "You don't understand. The one I love is with someone else and I have nothing left. All I can do is-"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Chitose cries, having tears fall freely from her eyes. She rushes in, takes away the scissors and grabs hold of my hands in her own. "Ayano-chan, if you had done that, you would lose everything! Everything and everyone you cared about! Not only I would be devastated, but everyone else, Funami-san, Toshino-san, even Furutani-san and Ohmuro-san! And let's not forget Akaza-san and Yoshikawa-san!"

"Chitose . . ."

"So, don't do that anymore! Not ever! Please!" She is crying her heart out, for my sake. I didn't even think she would be here during the school day. But . . . I guess I'm glad she came here, otherwise I would've taken my life beforehand. "I love you, Ayano-chan! I don't want you gone nor does anyone else! So, please stay, Ayano-chan! Please!" She grips on my shirt as she buries her head on my chest.

I sniffle as I stroke her hair, trying my best to smile at her. "Okay, Chitose. I won't leave you guys." I got to hand it to her: she's really a good friend, even if she's a little crazy about her fantasies and all. She's very supportive, always by my side and is even willing to help me out whenever I need it. I'm glad I have her. Otherwise, I would've made a really bad choice like I was doing right now. She came to my rescue and I'm really grateful for that.

When both of us pull away, I look at her with a confused expression. "By the way, what are you doing here when school is still going?"

"Oh, I brought someone along with me," Chitose says with a smile. "You can come in now."

When that person steps in the room, my heart skips a beat.

"K-Kyouko Toshino!?" Wait, what is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be with Yui-san?

"Hello," she says, shyly.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"She came here to clear things up," Chitose explains. "She and I talked it over at lunch today."

"Clear things up?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder with a smile on her face. "Ayano, what you witnessed yesterday wasn't what you thought it would be. You see, Yui had confessed to me and I was so speechless I couldn't even say anything for a bit."

"Eh?" I gasp.

"However, before I could respond, you came into the scene, thinking that we are already a couple. I couldn't say anything because you were so shocked at this sight and ran off without giving either of us a chance to explain." She wipes a tear that's falling from my eye. "I'm sorry I caused you such agony."

Am I dreaming or something? Please tell me that this is all a dream and Kyouko Toshino isn't actually saying the stuff she's saying right now! I can't believe this is happening at this very moment! This has to be an illusion!

"Also," Kyouko Toshino says as she pulls me closer to her. "Since it's all water under the bridge, I have something to tell you." She takes my hand in her own. "Even though Yui and I might know each other from the past, my mind is on someone else. Someone who is strong willed, hot-headed at times and always comes in to lecture me on my studies. That person . . . is you."

I gasp again at her explanation. "M-me?"

"Yes. Ayano, I love you. I love you ever since middle school and I couldn't stop missing the opportunity of spending time with you. You're cute, smart and even have a nice smile on your face when you're not angry. Yui might not like my decision, but it's _my_ choice to decide who I should be with."

A major blush comes over my face, not wanting to go away. Kyouko Toshino . . . loves me? When all this time she's not really in love with Yui-san? I stare at her blue eyes for what it seems like minutes, maybe hours as I try to think of a way to respond. While part of me feels the need to accept her feelings, another part of me feels the need to reject her. There's no way in oblivion that this could happen. Kyouko Toshino might be lying and tried to confess to me just to make me feel better. Tears form in my eyes as my mind makes its final decision.

"I . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh, oh! What will happen now? Will Ayano be willing to be by Kyouko's side? Or will she reject her? Stay tuned you guys! **

**I know. You guys are tired of the suspense, but that's what I love about stories. It makes you keep on reading, you know? Haha! And I read some of the reviews recently and it seems that we have a winner. Ayano x Kyouko is definitely a number one relationship, even for me. I mean, Ayano is in love with Kyouko in the first place, so why not ship them? Thanks so much for your votes. It really helped me make my final decision as well.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
